


Something like Rayllum

by addictedfanngirl



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, I don't know where this will go, M/M, Maybe other characters - Freeform, Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), Mybe other relationships, Parent Runaan, Sunfire Elves (The Dragon Prince), good Claudia, good parents, parent Ethari, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedfanngirl/pseuds/addictedfanngirl
Summary: Rayla goes to a human village and falls in love with Callum maybe.I have zero clue how to do summaries
Relationships: Callum & Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Original Female Character, Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably bad, but enjoy. Also this is a prologue type thing.

I've always desired to go out and meet creatures that aren't elves, like humans. But I've never been allowed to go to a human village. Humans don't like us because we're different then them, at least that's what Runaan says. I think that he's wrong though, there have to be some humans out there who like elves.

I've heard about humans, but I've never seen them before. All I've heard about them are bad things. I don't think any creature can be that bad. I want to see them for myself and make my opinions. They sound fascinating. I can't wait to learn more about them. All I know is the basic stuff. They have five fingers, no horns, are greedy, malicious, love food, and money is all they think.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Runaan asks.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! You can't sneak up on me like that!" I exclaim.

Sometimes he can be annoying. He just got back from his trip to see the Sunfire elves. My clan and I are Moonshadow elves.

Runaan decides to walk over and talk to his husband, Ethari. They haven't seen each other in nine days. They are so cute together. Maybe I can find someone like that for me, but that probably won't happen because I see no interest in any Moonshadow elves.

For months I have been making this plan to sneak out to a human village a couple of miles away. That will be hard, though, because there is always someone on watch duty. But, I think I know a way to pass them. I hope it works because if it doesn't, then I'm in huge trouble.

I plan to spend as long as I can. I probably won't be able to stay there long because eventually I will be found. Moonshadow elves are good at tracking things, so if I'm lucky enough, I'll at least get a week there. They won't think about looking for me there because it's a well-known fact that no elves like humans, except for me, of course. So, I'll make the most of what time I have.

I didn't realize how late it had gotten until Runaan called me for dinner. "The Sunfire elves are doing well," Runaan says happily. There are many different types of elves. To stay in touch, they have meetings every month for seven days.

I finish my dinner and put my plan into action. I act like I am sick. Runaan looks over at me and asks, "Are you feeling well?"

"No," I responded, "I think I should go to bed and lay down." He agrees with me and says that he will check up on me in a bit. I went to my bed, and sure enough, he checked up on me thirty minutes after dinner.

He says, "Go to sleep, and I'll check up on you again in the morning to see if you're feeling better. If not, we'll go to the healer." He and Ethari are very protective of me; they are like the parents I never had. My parents died when I was at a young age. No one will tell me how they died. Runaan says he'll let me know when I'm older.

I responded, "Okay." Once he left, I knew he would tell Ethari how I am. Ethari is on patrol tonight, so while they are talking, I can sneak out without being heard.

I look at myself and think of all the changes that I have to make. I won't have to change my outfit, which consists of a dark teal and navy suit that is secured by a vest and dark brown straps. I wear a dark brown belt embellished with a silver brooch and knee-high boots and gloves. I will need to change my gloves, though.

Elves only have four fingers, not five like humans. I have a cloak to cover the rest of my appearance that shows that I'm an elf.

Over the few months that I was planning the journey to the human village, I collected human money to buy food. I look in my bag and see that I have around 2,000 pieces of gold, I think that will be enough. I have also been practicing my human Rayla.

I have to be very careful wearing the cloak. I can't show my white hair or the markings on my face. I look to the right of where I'm standing to make sure Runaan and Ethari are still talking. "She doesn't look too sick. Let's hop…" runaan tells Ethari.

I took the bag that I packed with all that stuff earlier that day, and I am on my way.

I travel almost all night, but it is worth it to get there. It's probably not a good idea to stay at one of those human hotel things until tomorrow, so I decided to pick a tree to sleep on that is close, but not too far from the village. I didn't want to look creepy, arriving at the town late at night.

I lay down on a tree to get a few hours of sleep before waking up to start walking around town. As I am falling asleep, all I can think about is how I can't wait for tomorrow. It will be so much fun.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla meets Callum and they get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear some things up, the story takes place after the war. They are split, but they are more civilized than in the actual show. They can get passes to cross the border for specific reasons. The dragon egg wasn't stolen. The camp that Rayla started is a permanent camp they have there that the humans don't know about. They have been there for about a month. The reason that they're there will be told further in the story.

I woke up the next day rested and super excited. I can't wait to go around town and learn more about humans - I might be able to make some friends too! Maybe I shouldn't, though, because I'll have to leave them and probably won't see them again.

I pause for a second and think about how worried Runaan and Ethari will be. I shake my head-I can't think about that right now; I need to focus on the present. I grab my bag and jump down from the tree that I had been on. I open it up, take out my cloak and gloves. I put both on and start to head out! Since it would look uncanny if I were jumping from tree to tree, I have to walk. Luckily, it seems like it will only take five minutes.  
As I walk to the town, I mumble to myself, "Greetings, human fellows, fellow humans, I sure do like hanging out with other humans and talking about things like starting wars. I am just a normal human girl who does human things." I need to make sure I blend in.

When I arrive in the town, I stop and look around. "Wow," is all I can say.

This place is nothing like my home. Here, everyone is laughing. It gives off a positive vibe. Where I live, the only thing that we do is learn how to fight. There are so many people here, unlike the group I live with, which is pretty small. There are only about fifty of us; here, it looks like there might be three hundred.

I look around in awe again, wondering how elves could speak so severely of humans; they look so innocent! I watch the kids playing around, laughing while chasing each other. Suddenly, my stomach growls, and I realize that I haven't eaten breakfast yet, and it's already lunchtime. But, before I eat, I need to find a hotel. 

I can't find a hotel or food. I look around to see if there is anyone I can ask. Ah-ha! I think I see someone who might be able to help me, so I walk up to this big fellow who has short red hair and blue overalls. I say, "Greetings, fellow human, human fellow. Is there a hotel nearby that I can stay in?" 

He looks at me, bewildered, and responds with, "Hello human..?" He pauses for a second. I think I said something wrong until he puts a kind smile on his face and says, "Yes, there is one nearby. It's just down the road across the street. It's called Susan's Inn."

"Thank you so much, but there is one more thing I need to ask you. Can you show me a place to eat?" 

"Sure, walk down this street, take a right, then on the left side of the road, three doors down, you'll see a restaurant named Dallas Diner. That's where you'll get the best food."

"Thank you for your help," I reply. The kind stranger tilts his hat at me and then leaves to go inside his house. I start walking in the direction that he had pointed out. When I walk, I start looking around at all the buildings on my way there; there are numerous amounts.

Soon enough, I get to my destination. Entering the hotel, I walk up to a woman who looks as if she works here. I say to her, "I need a room for one. I don't know how long I'll be staying here."

"Oh sure, hon, there is always room in the hotel, so you can stay as long as you want. You said that you need a room for one, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh dear, there is no need to call me ma'am. That makes me feel old. Call me, Sarah." She turns around to look at the wall with the keys and scrunches her nose, trying to find a key. She grabs a key and hands it to me. "Here you go, a room for one, number seventy-eight."

"And 'ma - I mean, Sarah. Can you tell me how to get to the room and how much does it cost a night?"

"Why, of course. It's one-hundred gold coins a night; you can just pay at the end of your trip. Since no one else is here, so I can bring you directly to your room." We head towards the rooms. "Ooof!" She exclaims when she trips over her dress.

"Oh! Are you okay?" I ask her. I look over at her outfit and see that she has a long pink dress with black flats. Her hair is pulled back, with a few curls out hanging in front of her face.

"I'm fine, it's just this dress, it's way too long. Then again, I'm a very clumsy person. Maybe I should trim it. What do you think?" She doesn't give me any time to respond before she starts talking again. "I probably shouldn't do that. It was a gift."

I softly laugh at her. She's an exciting person. Then, she asks me, "Why did you come here? There must be some reason. People normally don’t visit this town."

I look over at her and stop for a second. Sarah looked back and saw that I stopped walking. I don't know what to say. I didn't come up with an excuse for why I was here. Even though I believed humans weren't that bad, I didn't expect them to be so...what's the word…nosy.

I come out of my thoughts when I hear her say, "Oh my goodness, I'm acting annoying again, aren't I? My husband, David, says that I talk too much. He also says that I pry in people's lives. I'm so sorry for-"

I cut her off before she says anything else. "I'm not upset that you are asking questions. I get the feeling of wanting to know things. I was just surprised that you asked me that."

"What's your name? I need a name to put the room under."  
"My name is Rayla." I look up again and see that we are at my door.

"Well, here you go, dear. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me." She starts walking back to the lobby, when she turns the corner I open the door and look inside. It's a small room; it has a queen-size bed and a desk against the opposing wall. It's small and cozy, just how I like it! 

I sit down at the desk and think, maybe I just made a friend! I place my head down and close my eyes. My stomach growled again, and I remember that I still have to have lunch. I put the key in my pocket and left my room. I walk back to the lobby, where I wave goodbye to Sarah.

I try to remember the directions the guy from before gave me to get to the diner. "Once you finish walking down this street, take a right, then on the left side of the road, three doors down, you'll see a restaurant named Dallas Diner." I look back to where he told me that and compare it to where I am. I take a right and look on the left side of the road. And, as he said, there is a restaurant there named Dallas Diner.

I head towards the place and open the doors. I close my eyes and smell the delicious smells. I suddenly realize that I look quite weird standing here, so I step to the side of the building.

I have no clue how these human diners work, so I just stand there awkwardly. Luckily, about thirty seconds after I walked in, this guy came into the restaurant and went to go sit down at an empty table. I assume that I should do that too, so I make my way over to a table.  
It's so noisy here with so many humans talking. "We should go over to…" "How about the tuna salad, it's…" "I wonder if I can sneak out toni.." "I would like the Jelly Tar.."

While I was listening to the conversations, a human boy walked over to me and said, "Hello, I will be your server…" I look up at him and see his sparkling green eyes; they put me in a trance. I get so distracted that I don't hear what he says.

"Hello?" he says, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear what you said," I responded, my face red with embarrassment.

He gives me a warm smile and says, "It's okay! I asked what you wanted to eat."

"Um, I don't know what you serve here. I've come to this town to visit a new place. What do you think I should get?"

"Well, I personally like the Jelly Tarts, but if you want a lunch meal, I would choose anything; all of it is good."

"Okay, I'll take a bowl of soup and some water." He leaves to get my food.   
I look around and see a picture on the wall; it seems like a man. I look at it closer and see a name at the bottom, Samual. I wonder why that guy is up there. I look down at the table and see the engravings. On each corner, there is a rose. I run my fingers across it.  
I look up again, and I see my server heading my way. That was fast. "Here you go, one water and a turkey sandwich," he says to me.  
I've never had the type of soup that he gave me before, so I wonder how it tastes. I take a sip of, and it is incredible! I quickly finish eating it. The server comes back over and tells me how much it is, nine pieces of gold.

I start reaching for the money in my bag. While I grab the money, he tries to say something. "I, um, I."

I look up while finishing for the money and say, "Are you saying something to me?"

He looks away and says, "No." I think I saw him blush a little bit.

"Okay, well I'm leaving, thank you for your service.”

I'm heading to the door when he suddenly shouts, "Wouldyoulikemetogiveyouatourofthetown?" He looks so nervous while saying that.

"Um, sorry, I don't understand what you said. Can you say that again?" I ask him.

"Yeah, sorry, I asked if you would like me to give you a tour of the town." He repeated, quieter and slower, "My family owns this diner, so I can ask my parents if I can take time off to give you the tour."

"Sure," I say with a grateful smile. I'm thrilled that he asked me this. At least I won’t have to get lost when I’m here. "I'll wait outside until you come out," I say.

He came out of the restaurant five minutes later. He has dark brown, neck-length hair. He has a purple undershirt, tucked back by a black belt with a silver buckle, and a dark blue jacket. He is wearing dark gray trousers, tan brown boots with purple accents, brown fingerless gloves, a red scarf, and a satchel containing what looks like a book.

I suddenly realize that I still don't know his name. I ask him, "I don't know your name what it is; mine is Rayla."

"My name is Callum," he says. As we walk around town, he shows me a myriad of other restaurants, the town library, his house, and the town park. We stop at the park and sit down on the bench. I look at the center of the park and see a beautiful water fountain. He notices that I'm looking over at the water fountain and says, "Isn't it so pretty, the water fountain?"

"Yeah, I've never seen one like this before."

He looks over at me and starts talking to me; he says to me, "So tell me about yourself."

"I don't want to talk about myself," I respond. I don't know what to say to Callum. I don't want to lie to him because he's super kind to me. I don’t want to give anything that might connect me to being an elf.

"How about this, I tell you about myself and then you have to tell me about you."

"Fine, that seems fair, but you have to go first."

"Okay, well, I've never left the village before, but I've always wanted to. I want to explore the world."

"I guess that that's why I came here; to explore new things like huma - I mean people."

"You know the restaurant that I work at?"

"The one where you told me had amazing jelly tarts?"

"Yeah, that one. Well, it's a family business. It's never been owned by another family. My grandpa built it."

"That's so cool." He kept on going on and on about what he likes and what he does. He is ambidextrous; his name means "Dove King," he has a photographic memory and so many other things. 

"Okay, um, what else do I do?" He pauses to think for a bit, then looks over at me with wide eyes and says, "Oh! I can't believe I forgot to say this; I love to draw!"

"What do you draw?" I ask.

"Many things." His eyes sparkle while saying this; it seems that he really likes to draw.

"Like what?"

"Just random stuff, I guess. When I see something I like I tend to draw it."

"Well, can you show me some of them?"

"Um, some of them are kinda personal."

"Okay, that's fine.”

"Enough about me. Tell me something about you."

"Like what? What do you want to know?"

"What town are you from? Why are you wearing that cloak - it's hot out here. Where is your family? How old are you? Do you have any siblings? What are some hobbies that you like to do? What do-"

I cut him off before he could ask any more questions,   
"One my home is far away from here,” I count in my head, “two I am always cold,” “Three I am alone,” “four I'm seventeen years old,” “five I have no siblings,” “six I like to go outside and do things- I think that’s it.”

Then I say a little bit slower, "I wanted to take a break from my family,” my breath hitches when I say this, “and visit a new place." He looks skeptical, I really hope he doesn’t ask more about my family, I really don’t want to talk about it.

I contemplate telling him that I’m an elf, but then again, I don't want to tell him the truth yet because he might judge me on that I'm an elf and not on my personality. 

"This might be a weird question for you, but why do you have purple eyes? And why are there purple marks under them?" Callum asks me. I realize that my hood isn’t covering my eyes. Of course it couldn’t, I didn’t think of that.

"Well, um, it's a trait that runs in my family. As for the marks on my face, it's a genetic mutation...?" I don't know if that's convincing, but I didn't think about that question. I should have thought of it, though, because that's an obvious question.

"Oh, cool."

I let a breath of air out, glad that he believed it.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Callum asks.

"About a week or so, why?"

"I am hoping to spend some more time with you before you leave. You seem like a pretty cool girl. I have to get home now though, how about we meet up here tomorrow at noon?" he says.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," I say. We get up and start walking in the opposite direction. I wave goodbye to Callum as I turn the corner and walk to the hotel.

I enter the building and look to my right; Sarah sees me and heads over my way. She starts talking and says, "Hello, Rayla! How was your day? You're back here a little early. I thought you would stay out later since that's why you came here, right?"

"Yeah, this is why I came here, but I didn't know what else to do. I met this guy, Callum; he's super sweet, nice, and gave me a tour of the town. He was basically telling me his life story with all the talking he was doing," I say.

"Yeah, he’s a talker, but everybody here loves him. He gets it from his mother. I'm glad that he didn’t pick up his father's habits. I didn’t like him that much.” 

“Didn’t?” Tilting my head down, I start murdering and wondering if that means he’s better, or is he gone? Did he leave them? Or maybe I’m just overthinking this. Then I decide on a question, “Why didn't you like him?"

"He always went off about how bad elves were all the time. I don't think elves are bad. They're just misunderstood."

"Oh wow...well in my village no one hates elves. They're creatures just like ourselves."

"Exactly! See, I knew that it was the right choice to get to know you."

"Well Sarah, I don't know what to have for dinner, do you have any recommendations?"

"Why don't you come to eat dinner with me?"  
"Oh no, I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. Here, go sit in the dining room while I make some food for us."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear." She heads off into the kitchen while I head down to the dining room. It’s a pretty blank room with two windows and six tables. Their walls are a comforting shade of white mixed with grey; it’s not bright while but also not dull grey. On the wall there is a painting of the inn with it looks like her and her husband in front of it. I concluded that this is probably where people come in the mornings to have breakfast. 

She comes back and hands me the food, and it smells delicious. I can't wait to start eating it; she sits down, and we start eating in silence. 

I finish my meal and tell her, "I'm going to bed now - got a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Why so early? The sun only went down not too long ago."

"Tomorrow, I'm hanging out with Callum again."

"You'll have to tell me everything about it."

"Sure, goodnight Sarah."

"Night, dear, rest well!"

I look at the key in my hand and put it in my pocket. I walk towards the hallway and look around. I take a right at the end of the hall and see room sixty-eight, seventy, seventy-two, seventy-four, seventy-six, then finally seventy-eight. I put the key in the door.

I walk in and jump down on the bed, which causes me to bounce up and down. It's so comfy with the fluffy pillows and a silky blanket. I realize that I only have one set of other clothes that I’m going to have to wear tomorrow. "Oh well, I'll just buy some tomorrow.

I shut all the lights and head to bed. I get under the covers and wonder what I'm going to do with Callum tomorrow.


End file.
